Our Immortal
by xXxKingCornGaveMeNightmaresxXx
Summary: Embark on the long winded journey of Elizabeth and her friends as they get stuck under a square dome like structure after a concert in Hogsmeade. Note that this is influenced and inspired by an old relic named "My Immortal" which is about a girl named Ebony.


Authors' Note:

Hi, yes this story is a parody of "My Immortal" which was a popular story in Harry Potter because of its lack of correct spelling and grammar. Added in with childish explanations and other scenes. The story is mainly based on OC characters but mentions a lot of other real characters. This story was just a little fun thing that a bunch of friends wrote in as well which provided something to do and joke about.

********CHAPTER 1*******

"OMFG PANIC! AT THE DISCO R NOT GOING TO HOGSMEADE! WTF BRENDON URIE!" Elizabeth screamed out. Today was like no other, Elizabeth and T-dawg were hoping for Panic! At the disco 2 play in Hogsmeade.

Elizabeth put down her phone and stomped out the study hall room,wearing her black platform boots black leather ripped jeans and a black pink floyd shirt and beanie. She was wearing thick I-liner giving her a intimidating cat eye look and dark red lips that looked like the blood of her enemies. Her hair was long brown with blue streaks that went down to her back. She Basically looked like she was related to the main singer in evanescence (GTFO if you can't remember the band,) but sadly, this wasn't the case (obviously) also she was irish.

"Man what the hell," T-Dawg says as he pushes a prep out of his way. T-dawg was a very intimidating teen. He was 7'1, and was raised as a goffic hoodrat. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black corn shirt. T-Dawg was also wearing a pink beanie bc just bc he is wearing pink, doesn't mean that he is a girl, ok? Boys can wear pink 2, you stereotypical scumbags. T-Dawg's hair was pitch black and cropped to his face, showing his very intimidating dark chocolate eyes that mirrored the emotions he hides inside.

"Damn This makes me wAnt to jump off a bridge," Elizabeth said with intense deep sorrow, reflecting in her indigo eyes.

"Why don't we sneak out 2 Seattle, Washington," T-Dawg stated with a brute voice.

"WTF IS YER PROBLEM T-DAWG, R U SERIOUS!" Elizabeth yelled eruptiveLY and sassiley..

….2 b announced….

CHAPTER 2: WHUT!111!

The next day, we were walking 2 our dorms (T-Dawg and I , obviously since i didnt introduce any1 else). T-Dawg was sorted into ravencaw bc he was soooo super smart and just didn wanna show it. I, on ther hand, was sorted into the preppy houze, griffendork.. The 1 with the lion. I cant STAND all the preps in tha house. I feels sooooo emotionally attacked u no? Lik why wasnt i in slytherin, LIFEIS SOOO UNFAIR. I WANT TO JUMP OF A BUILDING AND JUST KILL MYSELF. But 2 get over my depression, i just slit my hand and bathed in my own blood bc i am my worst enemy. As I was finishin up, i ran into my on and off bf Kaleb Steakoff Christopher east Dementor Karbara Wood. he was wearing a black pearl jam shirt and blak skiny jeans and a little eyeliner (sum guyz weear eyeliner ok they is hawt.) He looked just like scott eastwood and Scott Eastwood is a major fuckin hottie. Any one would dream over him cuz hes a major fuking hotty. but he's a dick sometimes and that why i break up with him bc im the greatest at relationships.. obviously.

"GO AWAY KALEBBBB GOSH I HATE YOU SO MUCH I DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY!" i ran outside it was hailing and raining.

"Elizabeth, it was a mistake. I swear it wont happen again. Bc i...i..I LOVE YOU!11" cried Kaleb in a weepy, whispery voice.

"OMG I LOVE YER TOO!" I cried and we hugged in the hailing and raining outside. It was romantic.

Meanwhile T-Dawg was in the revanclaw common room. He was trying too catch a chocolate frog when suddenly the girls dorm door slammed and Jaliet Capultee stormed down the stairs angerily. Jaliet was wearing a tight stitched red shirt tha showed off her cleavage and a small white mini skirt that was way too short. Her ugly long brown hair was wavy and she had way too much makeup on, kinda like a prostitute would wear.

"UGH I CANT BELIEVE THAT BITCH," Jaliet screamed

"why what happened" T-dawg said concerningly.

"Ugh ok so like Maliru Nightmare is in the quidditch finals and IM NOT. SHE TOOK MY FUKIN PLACE!11!"" she screeched andgrily

T- dawg ushered (no not the rapper) jaliet over to the common room couch and spoke senisitively.

"Wow Jaliet, im soooo sorry that that happened 2 u. Have u talked 2 coach?"

"No.. i havn thougt of that. Coach luvs me! Surely i can take that bitch's place, if not, ill take the slow ones place, Kendall Snore. Thnx tdawg, ur the best." she said as she stared at tdawg adoringly with her evil eyes. Then she leaned over to tdawg and made out with him.

"Thx again tdawg, u r da best!" she said das she skipped out of the door.

T-dawg just stared wide eyed at where she once sat, then started to get giddy but didnt bc tdawg doesnt show emotion like that even thou he is really sensitive. Its bc being a hoodrat always comes first.

T-Dawg loked 2 the ground wen all da suden eliabeth jumped T-dawg and said "WE R GOING 2 THE CONCERT I MADE MY DECISION!"

"Elisabreth u stupid bitch we were already goin anyway, " Tdawg said.

"SHUT UP T DAWG DID YER THINK BOUT HOW WE WERE GONNA GET THEIR THE ASSHOLE!" She screamed haphazardly. "Well anyway i found a abandoned car outside by the forbiden forest and i fixes it up and it works."

"K," Tdawg said, but he secretly cared and was excited.

….Hours l8r….

"Tdawg r yer ready 2 leav?" Elikabeth called him. Elizabeht desided 2 wear a Panic! A the disco tshirt and blak skiny jeans and a FOB beanie cuz they were opening 4 P!ATD. She desided 2 curl her hair and die it blue wit red streks. She had dark red lips just like her blood wen she slit her hand and a evn evn dramtix cat I. T dawg came into her dorm wearing a black fob shirt and his signiture pink beenie he alwyas weers and black skiny jeans wit sum P!ATD convers.

"Im Ready elisaberth," Tdawg said.

Elisabeth and Tdawg hoped into the fling car and went 2 offred tedawg sum alcohl and then they drank vodka and wisky.

"U want sum weeds?" Elizabith asked as she pulld out sum weeds.

"Yuh man," Tedawg replid and touk her weeds and did it.

"Hi," said the two someones.

"WHO THE HEL R YER!" Elisabeth exclamed.

************CHAPTER 3***********************

"Its me, khloey from AP class! " said khloey from AP class.

"wtf r you doin here, yer awful prep?" asked Elsiabeth siriusly.

It was Khloey Karron Mcrellion Realie, daughter of the most biggest preppy business. That girl prolly could buy out the entire school of hogwarts if she could, she was the rich. SHE WaS wearing a maroon cardigan wit a white skirt with red checkered knee high socks and pigtails with perfect makeup making her look like a real prep

TDAWG started to get pissed off bc she looked like a fancy prep and we don't like fancy preps at all. "Yur in the wrong side of the venu, hon… u betta go cry to u damn fam." treefrog growled.

Elisabeth got angry as well and grabbed kloey by the shoulders and shoved her away. While elizabeth shoved her, kloey knocked into a person with a trench coat on.

The guy whipped around )and hissed as he eyes turned into a deep, dark, ebony black. HIS black whites were just as menacing as his souless pupils…. It was tdawgz roommates, ALEX FORATO!1!

'oh hello. Fancy meeting u dumbfuks here..havE i mentioned that i can totally beat your asses and still not break a sweat?' Alex hissed in a demonic voice.

The guards at the front of the gates draw there weapons on him (alex i mean). The weapons were pure iron pistols. Iron..bc why tf not.

alex started laffin mechanically.

'bullets dont hurt that much' alex said egotistically.

alex used his serrated sword that was made after the teeth of his last victims and chucks it at 1 of the guards , he pulls out a dager that he throws at the guard's head and kills him instantally. 2 mysterious figures pop up behind alexas they join him in the fight.

"Hello elizabeth. "1 of them said. Sounded like a girl. She pulls down her hood and she is revealed….itz….RENEE REVERSE!1!1

"For years renee and elizabeth have been sworn enemies since there freshmen year…(its there senior year) but now…..Renee is a full blood demon and elizabeth….(she cant really easily kill a demon)

"IM GOIN 2 RANGLE YER NEK RENEE," Elizabeth screamed.

Elizabeth jumps on top of RENEE swinging throws 1 bi 1 but renee throws elizabeth on2 the stage knocking out brendon urie

"OH MY SEPTICEYE HOW CAN YER THROW ME ONTO HIM LIKE THAT!11" Elizabeth exclaimed. Elizabeth pulls out her wand but alex grabs her wand swing Elizabeth to let go of the wand.

Suddenally with a thunderous noize 3 badass looking characters show up behind them ready to kick sum ass

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE, YOU UNCULTURED SWINES." said a mysterious, british voice…..it was…..TAYLOR PAMES AND MALLIRU NIGHTMARE!

**************CHAPTER 3******************

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON HERE, YOU UNCULTURED SWINES." yelled Taylor angrily.

"Dont any of you know how to properly take out these sons of bitches?!" screamed malliru.

Taylor taps on her ring and the gem on the front glows and suddenly the ring morphs into a deep purple flaming sword. The ring taylor was wearing was a thick, iron based ring coated in ruins and spells. The gem inside was a dark purple amethyst. Taylor Amethyst Blue Lillian-Elise Charlotte Pames was wearing dark coloured sneakers that seemed to be navy blue with black athletic nike shorts and a form fitting white athletic shirt with purple runiin down on the sides .She has wavy blonde hair that goes pass her shoulders with icey, pale blue eyes that sometimes turn gray and steely bc she look likeshe have seen some weird ass shit. Taylor was wearing an all white cross body backpack that was lined with dark blue on the edges and zippers. She was also wearing a purple, fingerless leather glove on her left hand .

As Taylor waz doing that, Malliru pulls out, what is sems a needle but then it too, starts to glow but with a dark green tint and changes into a steel recurve bow and arrow. Maliru Maylie-Myle Dentris Green Nightmare was wearing a brown leather messenger bag that held who knows what inside. She, like Taylor, also had dark sneakers but were undoutly ebony black. Malliru was also wearing black jeans with a belt that held little carpartments for easy access tools. It kinda looked like the belts youd see batman wearing (if u dont know who tf that is, you have no life.). She also had a form fittin athletic tshirt but unlike Taylors, hers was a deep shade of green with black as a base color. She was also wearing the same glove as taylor but it was black. Malliru has long brown hair with ebony black streaks and hazel eyes. She looked furious.

alex growled and leaped towards Taylor. He raised his sword and brought it down on mighty fury. Taylor easily deflected it and kicked him in the jaw. She then brought her blazin purple sword and slashed at his chest. He rawred in pain as his shirt started to oze out black, souless blood.

'is that the best you got?' he gripped.

Meanwhile Mallriu lunged at renee and used her bow and arrow to pin her jaket it the mallriu went 2 go slash Renee wit her dagger Renee vanished and disappeared. MALLIRU turned around to check out her surroundings when out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the demon taylor vanished as well. But as they disappeared this strong force outside both taylor and malliru into a nearby tree and the rest 2 the ground and…..they were…...trapped in the box like force feild and couldnt escape.

"WHAT DER FUK WAS THAT SHIZ" Elisaberth said, pointing towards Taylor and Malliru. "WTF WUT IZ GOIN ON HER?' she screamed as her arms waved wildly.

"It looks like we are in some force feild thingy mabobber." said tdawg.

Taylor and malliru look suspishously (like in dramatic movies) and circled around eachother. They looked like they were having a silent conversation. After doing so, they looked like they kind of knew wtf was goin on.

"Wtf is goin on here?" Tdog said az Taylor scopes the sky.

"Maybe we should check it out, the force thingi." Elizabeth said.

"Evry 1 knows that doesnt end well wen some1 does something that stupid and checks out the mysterious thing….letz do it." said khloey.

"WTF KHLOEY WHO WAZ TALKIN 2 U, U JUST COM OUT OF NOWHER!1! WTFFF!" Elizabeth yeklled.

Taylor and mallriu shared another look. They seemed to agree on something.

"allright. Taylor and i think that this force field is the same one that happened 17 years ago with another group of ppl" explained malliru

"wut" said tgod

"Omg i am so confused right now'" Elizabeth complains

"there was another case like this 17 years ago. Big dome like structure..we read about it in one of our assasins books" taylor replied "we had to read about the stuff that was buried by the goverment. This is 1 of dem."

"omg what"

"NICCCCKKKKKKK. OMFG I HAVE TI GO SEE MY BELUVED!" sCrEamed klowy in horror. "NICKK NO NICK NOO THIS IS SO HORRIBLE OMG NICK NOOOOOOOO!1!"

"calm tf down you fukin prep" elisibith said. Khloey cries heavenly.

"Em is that your nick, khloey?"

khloey turns around and sees that nick is outside the square. She runs 2 the force feild and he runs 2 the outside of the square. There hands meat but dont conn (cause just out of humor they are seperated) they share a intense stare and cri.

"NICK NO IM LOVE U AND MIS U I NEED U!11….NICK...IM IN LUV WIT U!1" Khloey screamed.

"I….I LUV...I LUVV U 2!1!11" Said nick has he banged against the feidl.

Taylor whispered in mallirus ear, "who the hell is 'nick'? and were did he come from"

Malliru whispers back"idk"

Tdawg and elisibith both shared grins and pulled out their devices and started 2 record kloey and nicks preppy good riddance.

"hehehe" malliru mutered under her breathe.

"GUD BYE MY LUV! I SHAL SEETH YOUETH WHENTH THY COMETH OUTETH!" nick said valiantly.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUU NIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKK!" klory sobbed as nick turned around and ran. Khloey fell 2 the ground and cried.

"Omg shit iz 2 dramatic 4 mi," elizabeth stated az she went 2 go throu square.

The square zapped here looked she was a tiny little fly with one of those buzzy thingajigs.

"WTF OMGERD LIEK WHUT THE HELL" elisabith exclaimed angrily

Suddenly the group heard hissing.

*the beginning of Sweet dreams by Marilyn manson plays*

Tdawg, klhoey and elisabith turned around in horror as they saw a heard of demons and monsters.

Elizabeth stared.

Malliru and taylor just sighed.

"IM TIRD OF THIS MUDDA FUKKIIN BULLSHEIT! ! !1!1" Elizabeth yelld.

"Why does she always scream like that?" Khloey asked.

"Who knows, she just dos." tdawg said.

As malliru and taylor got ready to battle, the others grabbed sticks, rocks and basicaly anything they could use to battle.

"Ive bout had it wit dis shit. ALL I WANTED WAZ 2 C BRENDIN URI SING 4 MI BUT NO THESES DAMN THINGS HAD 2 RUIN IT!11!" Elizabeth pulls out a pocketknife and grabs it tight and stared components down.

"Hey everything is goin 2 b okai," Khloey said.

Elizabeth turns around and stares khloey with a death glare.

Taylor snorted. "Tf kloey. Just a sec ago u were bawling ur eyes out and wailin. Ur prolly the 1 that attracted the monsters in the 1st place."

Kloey opened her mouth to retort

"NO TIME. KILL MONSTERS. WOOO LETS DO DIS. IZ TIME FOR MALLORY CENA AHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" MAlliru cut kloey off.

Mallriu jumped up and did a midair flip as she shoT 1 arrow with her bow into a demons head. It went into its eye causing it to gush out blood and other fluIds as malliru landed with her back towards it, crouched and looking badass. Elizabeth just screamed out and stabbed them

"HOW DARE U MAKE ME CRI, I HATE U SO MUC. AGHHH!" Elizabeth screamed. But all a suddenly she looked Maliru and they had a secret connection when they saw eachother.

*********Flashback************

This time a year ago, maliru was a party wit a mutual friend that time. Maliru was "friends with this girl while Elisabeth was like her bff and Elisabeth was also a prep. Elisabeth was wearing a flowey shirt with a sailor ancher on it with some really short shorts. Mallory was wearing leggings and a shirt with her mysterious look in her eyes. But little did they know they would fall in 2 eachothers glazes and fall in luv.

Elizabith was drinking vodka and coke, wit her bitchy ex friend who az a prep but after their fight she became a prep and never spoke to fakeleigh ever again. Az the night progressed, elizabeth still was drinkin her posiohnus conkocktiun and became drunk. While she was stumblin back and forth, Maliru saw her and helped her by grabbing her arm and sitting her down. Maliru treated her right, after her 15 initial break up wit Kaleb, she was hurt and depressed. Maliru made her feel better, she had her feel luved, something she had never really felt.

"Thank you Maliru 4 being there for me while fakeleigh flirted with every boy here." Elisabeth stated as she sat down and twittered her thumbs.

"Here, drink this, this will help you in the morning," Maliru said as she gave Elizabith a water bottle to drink and help with her drunkness.

*the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron plays in the background*

As Elizabeth puts out her hand to reach the water bottle there fingers touch and they gazed lovingly eachother. Maliru reachs her hand out and caresses Elizabeths face, they both lean in but Fakleigh stomps and screams and starts making out with one of The 5 men at the party. Maliru quickly rejects her hand back, but it became the start of something beutiful.

The night was comin 2 quick end all the men left and it wa just fakeleigh, Maliru and Elizabeth.

They all went to Fakelieghs bed 2 sleep and fell asleep. In the morning they woke up and it was time for them 2 leave the house. As we approached Elizabeths house, Maliru jumped out and reached out 4 Elizabeth. Elisabeth turned around and looked Maliru.

"I want u 2 have this, Incase we never see eachother again," Maliru reached out and gave her a necklace choker that was a mood ring type thingy but it was in the shape of a moon. Maliru put it on and moved the hair out of elisabeths face.

"Goodbye Elisabeth," Maliru winced and went back into the car as they drove away. That was the lasat time Maliru and Elisabeth saw eachother until that night

********FLASHBACK OVER***********

"Hi..uh..hi," Elizabith stated shocked and afgastd. A monster came Elizabith but maliru killed it wit her bow and arrow. They lokd eachother then glanced and went bak 2 keeling.

Khloey hid behind the stage and rocked back and forth wishing ashe was home .

"IOMG R U SERIOUS THATS ALL U R GOING 2 DO?" Elizabeth statd.

While kloey was rocking back n forth a demon creeped up behind here. The demon growled n kloey screamed and hit it with her fancy ass high heels. *she was wearing high heels at the tim.). The demon strangford back as she thru her heels at it. Dont worry, she brought more shoes. Her price was charmed to bring as such things as she wanted.

Tdog grunted (bc he is a hoodrat and does stuff like that) and grabbed a demon from behind *again tuf hoodrat and throw him half cross the yard. Tdawg waz fist fighting on of the demons wit his brass knuckles and all of a sudden they all attacked him.(da raisin he fighted so good was because he grew up with street fighters. It was legit). There a hard ontop of him then there was silence. But all of a sudden he burst out of the herd and they all flew into the air and he became a ,angry eyes glowed a sombre, angrily hue and his teeth grew into fangs.

"OMG I DIS NOT SEE DAT COMIN!1!" elsibith yelled "TDAWG Y DIDNT YOU TELL ME"

"BECAUSE I WANNED TO PROTECT YOUUU!111" Tdog yelped.

Elisibith screamed internally bc goffic dont break down and she yelled "U ND I WILL SPEAK OF DIS L8R"

so he shrugged and continued fighting as elisibith was suddenly emboldened by this sudden occurrence and start to furiously beat up demons.

Kloey speared her oppanents with her death traps u call heels as taylor slashed and expertly killed like 200 demons.

Malliru got up into a big af tree and snipped from up top a branch. She mustve headshot 300 of dem.

Taylor swung her sword blade around and held her arm straight out with her blade lined up wit it. It looked like a badass fencing pose.

Taylor runned forward when suddenly she heard a squeaky voice shot

"STHAP. WAIT NU, DONT TOUCH ME. IMMA HU-MAN LIKE U!"

TAYlor luked around using her detective nd assassin skilz and saw a girl with here hands up two her face that was flinching too much.

Kloey held her death trap heels above the gurls face in awe.

"HOO DA FUK R U!1111!" kloey screamed "OMFG I ALMKST FUKIN KILLED U. WHATARE U DOIN HEAR?!"

Maliru heard the shouting an used here scope to see whut da hell was going on. She saw taylor looking confuzzled, kloey looking scared and confidant, and a gurel very skared and freeked the fuk out.

"wheelllll u c, wut had happened was…" the girl trialed off, rambling.

Malliru jumped of the tree and shot a demon cuming towards them and luked at here pointedttly.

"just tell us ur fukin name and get on wit it" malliru said rudely (bx malliru is berry roode)

"mi nam is Kendall Mctone Kelsey-Rae Store" da girl stammered out.

Kendall Mctone Kelsey-Rae Store waz wearing a worn down sweatshirt (to dirty 2 tell the colur) with turn up black skinny jeans, and what usd 2 b white convers. We couldn't really tell bc they were covered in mud and blood. Underneath the sweatshirt, we could tell that she waz wearing a red shirt of some kind. Her dark brown hair flowing in the wind and rher piercing stare us down. Her eyes were kinda light brown but it aso had this kina rad to it. Like ember basically. And altho dthey were starin us down, they also looked terrified. Well duh, because kloey almost killed her, das y. She was wearing a backpack that we could only guess what was inside and was fumbling with wat looks like a a small daggur.

'alright malliru. You got ur answer. Lets go find da other's nd figure a way out of dis place." taylor said sternly.

"but..but..what about all the demons." malliru said

"yeah dont we have to kill em all?" kleoy cut in

"its like 6 to 200000. We just dont have the #s nor the proper gear. Ur killin them wit a heel for christs sake."

"Fine."

"Okkay." Malliru shot some more arrows and started to dash 2 wer tdawg and elizabeth were fightin.

Kloey hacked her way thru to dem.

Taylor gave a pointed luk to kendall and said "u can u want. But u gotta understand that 1nce this is all over and we r back at hogwartz, u got some explaining 2 do." on ahead "we all doo"

Taylor naruto runned to da others with her sword pointed out so she could slice n dice nearby daemons as she did so.

Kendall looked down to here daggur then back up suddenly filled with confidence. She hopped up and sprinted 2 wer she saw a vampirish man, a hormonal teenaged gothic witch, 2 hunters, and a prep.

-chappie end-

.

Evry1 stard her blankly. Since most of the demons were dead it was pretty quiet...4 now.

"More and more r just gonna show up, u now that right?" elizabteth stated, " how do we end this force field thingamabobber.?"

Taylor and malliru looked eachother. "Well the book (mentind like a long tim ago) statd that th e most powerful demon controls the squar. We have 2kill the powerful one, the king, u can say.

"Fuk wi hav 2 keel the king demon yay 4 us laddies" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

*cri*"So now wut? We cant find there layer or whatever they stay what can we do?" tdoawg said.

"We fight." taylor said dramatically

"When wit little miss cant fite rite her, where do wi begin? Why dont now where they r ." elizabith statd.

"Demons usually have a layer or a underground dungeon tip thing. But its usually going 2 be a portal." mallrui exclaimed.

"So we find the portal!" khloey stated as wel.

"But yall r missin the point, where do we find such portal?' sad tedawg.

All da sudden the group herd music

"Da, da dum da. Da dum da. Da dum da"

WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY..

"OMG MCR!" YELLED ELISABITH, TAYR, AND MALLORU

"OMFG I LUV MCR ITZ LIKE THE BEAST BAND EVER!" Elizaberth exclaimed.

Right then and there the band mcr sanged welcome 2 the black parade. Then something amazing happened.

as gerard way sungd his heart out a portal opened and lead to the demons portal.

"OMFG R YER KIDDIN ME!1!1! GERARD WAY HAV MEH BABYS!1!1!1!," Screamed Elizabith.

"i finded the portal!" shouted malliru

the entire gang jumped into the portal and went back2 reality.

The gang had been dropped back into reality.

"Auugh! Geroff!"

"Wose leg am i sittin on?" sad taylur wom was confused

"Its not a leg but k then," some1 randomly stated (that we have not introduced yet to this fanfic.)

'Ermergerd is that who i think it is11?!1" taylur slowly glanced backward.

******Flashback******

It waz snowin in the cool wintery climate of connecticut. Schools were NOT out bc newington public schools SUCK ASS AND DONT CLOSE SKOOL ON A CLEARLY DANGEROUS DAY BUT WHATEVER.

A redheaded 13 yr old boy waz in view he had long hair and a baggy sweatshirt on with some jeans and black skateboard shoes. He looks like he was runnin in a race, tryin desperately hard to beat someone to a music note painted on the wall. Another 13 yr ol came into view it was a girl. She had short pixie cut hair which was dirty blonde but more of a brown than blonde. She was cashin after the seemed to be the same height at 5 feet 1 inch.

'GREG IM GONNA GETT THEIR FIRST MOVE!' She exclaims

The boy named grant laughs and takes off his backpack and throws it to the ground. When the girl catches up, he shoves his leg into where her feet r bout to fall and trips her down. She quickly shakes it off and sprints.

They both go to jump and slap the high note on the wall but grant shoves the girl's hand away and slaps it first while also bumping into her They both fall on each other, fighting the results.

'I totally one' Gerg says

'By cheating!'

'Ur just to slow taylor'

They both get up and stil fight until they forget bout it and talk bout something else, walking together to class bc they were the bestest frends.

This went on for ages thru out the school year but sadly it had to all come to an end. The principal and music teacher (both kids new very well and were friends with them) and the teachers told grnt and taylor tht they had to remove the paint. Devastated, grant put a piece of masking tape in the point wher the note was before and the two used that instead. It was like a morning ritual between friends to race eachother.

Also as the season went bye, taylor got the news that she and her family were movin to england. None believes it and as time went by the two friends become inseparable. They even started to flirt and tease eachother. It was obvious to others but not 2 them. They seemed like it waz just what friends do. As it was time for teylor to leave in the summer, gerg gives her a card with memorable sayings nd a cat keychain bc he claimed he was a kat.

They meet eachother again a yer later and taylor invites him to a beach house, but something is off with the both of them. Tylor got a little taller and smarter she also had a little more strength but she looked scared if something coming and greg looked as if he gotten powers and didnt know what to do. They acted like they always did but it was somethingg off within themselves. Strange indeed.

The two never saw each other again.

******END FLASHBACK*******

"!IT IS ME GINGER "GREG" JESUS," said Ginger "Grantasaurus" Jesus.

Taylor jumped up and dusted herself off from the dirt.

"who da fuq do u think you is, boi? Scarring me like that, did know that i have over 300 wayz right now on how 2 murder ur punk azz?" taylor statd.

"Im sorry i just i havnt sen u in forever and it waz a purfect opportunity." ginger said.

"Wait, you two know eachother?" Elizabeth cut in.

"yeah, we were childhood best friends" gigner anwers "you changed a lot tay tay"

"dont call me thay and no i didnt. You changed."

Gignre jesus had on plain blue jeans, black and white vans, a tshirt with a captain america logo on it. He was 5 fet 9 inches tall and had short spickey jinger hair (kinda lik short on sides butt longer uptop)

"Wheres all your hair!?LOOK AT HOW TALL U GOT OH WOW HOLY YOU" talyor screeched

Gifner jesus smiled and said "i cut it. BUTT WAT BOUT U, HOWED ALL THAT HAIR SHOWED UP AND IS SO BLONDE! U grew too."

teylor blushed.

*cut scene to the black rectangles on teh top and bottom screen, suposd 2 be dratix*

"Yea u were gone 4 ever, i didnt no if i woud evr c u again," taylour exclamed.

Gigner grabs taylors arm as she tries to turn away and walk.

Gigner glances taylur with hopeful eis.

"I nevr stopped thinking bout u wen u waz gonna," gigner said.

"Ik u didnt we should discuss this l8r. we are bout to kick some serius ass," taylr statd has she trid 2 change the subject.

Taylor throws gigner jesus a pistol she got from her backpack trailing after him.

"Wow tayler that was very handy..man," gigner said has he pulled taylor in and kissed her check.

"Has any1 ever told u that u have a funny idea of romance?" taylr blused, inwardly cringing at the stupid pun while also quoting a video game.

-we came back 6/5/17- lets finish this-

"They say my romance is very...handy….man." Ginger said wit some sensual loost and compassion.

"WAIT DID U TEL MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE TO OPEN THE PORTAL? ?!" Elisabtih yelped loudly.

"Ha well funny story about MCR…," Gigner said but...

All the sudden they heer a bombing voice

"WUT DA HEL R U DOING YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!"

it wass…

…

DEEN AND SAHM WIN HESTER!

-chapter end-

The romantic cutsceen ended nd jonger jesus and taylor broke apart. Do 2 her assassin thingy training, taylor and malloru wipped out there flaming amythist sword and emarald green bow and arrow (curtousy from theyre ring and needle).

"OMGMGMGMGMGMMG!" sum1 exclaimed!

"What the fuk are u kids doin out here?" Deen said

"Yah and whos the kid about to faint?" Sahm axed annoyed.

Malliry glared towards the kid Sahm was refering to and stomp over and hosted him up by his shirt

"ItS JUST MY DUMB BROTHER ANDREX! wHAT THE FUK R U DOING HERE WERE U STALKING ME OHMYGOD ANDREX YOURE SO WEIRD!"

Andrex "Andy" Gerard-Jandrew Nightmare is Malliru Nightmare's twin brother. The two have a very divided relationship because they are completely different from personalities straight down to looks. While malloru has long light brown hair, andy Has short shaggy dark brown hair that can easily be confused with dark black ebony hair that covers his eyes. He also has pale skin that almost looks like tdawgs except his face doesnt have as much acne as tdawg. Andy normally has a hunched hermit like figure and is very lanky and could probably not even lift mallirus bow. He wears a dark ebony black sweatshirt and skinny jeans with nike running shoes.

"WHY ARE THAR SO MANI PEPOOOLE?!" Elisibith yelled in anger "SOME HOW WE FIND THE MOST RANDOMEST PEPOLE HERE AND YET WE CANT FIND THE KING DEAMON r U FUKIN KIDDING ME?!"

"The king deamon?" deen axed

"Yes sire they refer him to the king deamon since we couldnt name him without breaking code" Taylor said in a britishy voice.

Deen and Sahm looked over the groop and saw a very hormonal irish witch about to explode, a very pale hoodrat and prep and others. But what they focused on the most was taylor and malloru and saw that they were also hunters they beckomed them over and talked secretively.

Meanwhile they were doing that, elisibith turned towards kendall to ask her who tf she was and wtf she was doing in the square feild when all the sudden she remembered about tdogs amazing awesome and scary but goffics dont get scared so it is just awesome and not scary at all bc only preps get scared condition.

Forgetting bout kendall and khloey, elsiboth went right up to tdogs face and stared him down which was hard bc he was like 7 ft tall and she was 5 ft 8 but she still did it anyways bc gffics can do anything.

"Why dinnae tell me tha yer were a vampier?" She asked

"Well uh uh uh well uh you see well uh uh" tdawgz stammered

"ANSWER THE QUESTION BEFORE I STRANGLE YER NECK"

"I wasnt born this way, elsibith… it all started when i was five" tdk started to say but elisith was tired if the flasbacks and just grabbed his shirt and forcefully tugged him down

"GIVE MEH A STAIGHT ANSWER U HOODRAT!"

"I...i...i DIDNT TELL U BC I LUV YOU! Not in that way but i got a lot if enemies and the only way ur not getting hit by enemies is bc u dont know my secret but now that my secret is out u will be in there target im SO SORRY ELISBOTH!" Tdog cried like a little girl bc he is also a drama queen and can get offended and hurt very quick.

Elisabeth calmed down a little but not too much bc goffics r always in edge coz were edgy af.

"Its okay tdawg… I understand BUT I KEN FIGHT MA OWN BATTLES YA KNOW!"

Tdog nodded and walked over to khloey.

Kendall taps Elizabeth on the shoulder and says "what was that all abo-"

BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"WTF WAS THAT SHIT"

In the distance more deamons were emerging and they did not look happy i mean of course they werent you gotta be stupid to be happy about this and what did u expect this is a goffic fanfic about crazy shit with hogwarts and shit and crazy shit and im getting off track.

"DEEN, SAHM, TEYLOR MALLIRU THERE ARE MORE!" Tdawg screamed

The four heads wipped to the screaming teens and broke out into hunter mode. Malliru gave her brother a glare bfore tossing him a pistal. Deen, taking pity on the boy gave him a knife as well as sahm giving a shotgun to kendall and a pistal to kloey

Kloey snottily and preppily said "i dont need pistals i got my heels" bc preps dont use cool weapons bc there preps and cant deal with death as well. Plus ppreps have a tendancy to shot the good side. Not tat goffics like Elizabeth would mind bc they luv deeth and wood kill to have it. Thats why they bathe in there own blood. Elizabith pulled out a 20 gauge shotgun out of the back of the flying car (ealiyer mentioned in da beginnin)

"Wtf Elizabith," Tdawg clamerd.

"Wat, u dont no my past & personul lif gosh Teedawg, i was raised in a hunting family, i lernd how 2 surive on my own." Elisabeth exclamed.

"Y s that the most norm thing u hav said all nite, " Kloey murmerd.

"Y DO U HAV 2 BE A SMART ASS," Elizabeth yelled Kloey.

"IM TIRED OF THESE DAM DEAMONS TRYNA KILL US ITS DAM 'NOYING YER HEARD." Elizabeth swaid as she loaded her shotgun.

"Enuff guys, lets just get ready 2 kick ass," Tayler said as she pulled out her wepson ready to start keeling.

"Alritey guys, lets get 2 this shenaniguns." Maliru beans both her knees and pulls out 2 nifes ready to stab things.

*"Last resort" by Papa Roach begins playin*

As the fitihg progressed the demuns began 2 x by 2. It was getting 2 be 2 much for the group. They were panting and dying with exhausted and dyhydratun. It was only a matter of time before they pass out with exhuastion.

"THEY KEEP FRICKING MULTIPLYING WTFF WTHHH!" Elizabeth yelped. "HOW MUCH LONGER CAN WE KEEO DOIN THIS UNTIL WE PASS OUT OF EXHASUTUN!?

"We cant give up but maliru we need 2 thik of a second plan," Taleyr said haphaserdly. Tayker was getting nervous and scared.

"We need a differnt stragety yall, im running out of high heels here," Kloey compalined.

"Honestly wwe cant keep fiting 4 a long tim we need 2 really-"

As Elizabeth was talking Renee cam behind her…...and…

…..HIT HER UPSIDE THE HEAD!

"Elizabeth!" everyone excalimd.

"Stop!" MAliru yelled and ran and tried 2 strik Renee wit a stab from her nife.

"U pathedik imbicule u," Renee grabed Elizabeth and looked Maliru, "Do u even no wat u r doing, u can kill me, im 2 fake 2 be killed." Renee screamed.

Renee took of her fac aND reveal 2 be…...FAKELIGH!?

Everyone gasped!11!1!

"Y R U DOING THIS!?" Maliru yelled loudly.

"BECAUSE I….I AM…...UR SISTER! Maliru jon us, we can be evil 2gether!" Fakleigh exclaimed loudly.

"Wtf im realated 2 that bich," Andrex Maliru lunged towards Fakleigh, she summons a portol and goes thru it and closes before Maliur can go thru.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maliru excalimed.

"WE CANT KEEP DOING THIS MALIRU COME ON STAY STRONG!" Tayler yelled.

"Ugh you people forget. U have me. Jesus of the Gingers. I am the lord and savor. I can fix dis" jinger jesus sad confediantly.

Ginger jesus experetly waved his hand in a fliud of motions.

"Dont some of u have wands n shit too like im not the only 1 with magic rite?" Ginger said.

"Well ELizatbeh, Kloey Teedawg has magic but Elisabeth probs gonna die so liek?" Andrex motiuned.

"Isnt that a lil harsh 2 be sayin?" Kloey peped 2 Andrex.

"Honeslty no, sorry," AAndredx murmered

"Hey com on dude," Tdawg said looking at Andrex.

Teylor walked up behind Andy and smakes him upside the head.

"Thank u i was about 2 do that myslef." Maliru said.

"Ya knoe i find it weird how i hav literally never seen u guys on hogwartz till now." Kloey said.

"But we had AP 2gether," Teedawg complained.

"Hogwartz doesnt hav AP. Ur thinkin of that one tim in America bfore the country was run down by Golum." Kloey replied

"Ya he took all the gold rings and the exonomy collapsed on itself while he horded ft braggs gold suply." Teylor added

"Oh yeah, right." Sad tdog

"Harambe was a great vice prez till he got shot" andy said

"He was pethdic liek u andrex, now hush it befire i get sunshine to attack ur punk ass" Said Maliru.

"Ok com on yall, we ned 2 figure out how 2 find Elizabeth before she gets killed," Said tdawg.

"Ok so heres the pl- wheres dean and sam?" Taylor asked

"They said they found a trail leading to the wolverine they were hunting they had to bail but sam asked me to give andrex this note idk why but here" kloey said giving the note to andy. Andrex opened it up and blushed but then shoved it into his jeans poket.

"Ohkay so back to the saving elisbith part WHAT DO WE DO" malloru said hurridly.

"I for one think that we should try if ginger jesus can open a portal near her location thats our safedt bet" kendal inergecticed

"I can doi that" ginger said

Every1 steped back as he made a motion with his hands and started ti make a portal.

When the portal waz made evey1 jumped thru it but as they were tavelin taylor turned to ginger and whispered

"Hey GREG can u drop me off at…" Ginger let go the use if his real name with heR (coz he prefers a nonprep name n bc he has jesuss pwrs) and nodded but whispered back

"Only if you…" teylor nodded in affirmation.

Gingr made a rip in the prtl and taylor jumped thru it,

Inside the ripped portal was the griffendork common room. Teylor glanced up to the boys dorms and crept insid.

She took one glance at harry pitter, ran weasel and nevvil lungbuttom then saw what she wa looking fir. A chest.

She opened the chest and insid she took a silvery cloak. Teylor conjures up a note sayin 'srry not srry will bring back whenever i feel like it. Probably. Also man up wuss'

Teylor went back to the common room bt bfore goin into the stil open portl she went up to the girls dorms.

'U bettr thank me grant i am puttin so much in the line'

She saw hurtmyknee sleepin with a necklace of sorts but it wasnt any sort of necklace it was a…...TIME TURNER

-Meanwhile in the portal -

Maliru quickly looking around, holding two nifes ready to stab ppl, these long tunnels in this cave looking layer. The gang was on edge looking for Elizabeth.

"I still think shes dead," Andrex said.

Maliru turns around and gives a wide eye stare at Andrex and hold a nife to his throat.

"Choke on a dick," Maliru replyed.

Kloey looked concerned and petrefyed with malrius respunse, she hid behind tdawg.

"Hey kendal, do you know what that note was about that, that dude sam gav andrex," tdawg wispered.

"No. y do u car?" kEndal repklyed.

"Stop, geez i like tits," Tdawg stated.

"Y was that neccessary, pls explain," tayler said cooliy.

"AHH where did you come from?" Tdawg screamed, (but kept kool bc hoodrats keep there kool.)

"Stop getting distraked, stay focused," Maliru stated.

As the groop travled in the cave it became a hellish palace. Winding up to the stars there was a wardrobe.

"What is this, Narnia?" Kloey exclaimed.

"Uh yeah obvioulsy, we have to go through it 2 go 2 the layer." Kloey stated.

"With being a fan idk if we should go thru it thou, it seems like a bad idea-" just as kendal tries to continue talking, Maliru opens the wardrobe and walks thru and closes the door behind her.

"Uh well uh, okay then. i guess i will be the only child after tonite," Andrex said, scratchin his head.

"WTFFFF," Tdawg said

taylor smaks him again for the second time that nite.

"Should we-" (again 4 the second time) as Kendal tries to finish her sentence, A demun is trown out the wardrobe wit a stab wound in its head.

"Dam i really thought i was gonna be the only child," Andrex said sacrastcully.

"Dont make me hit u upside the head 4 the threeth tim today," Tayler said.

"The coost is cleer," Maliru stated, coming out of the wardrobe, "yAll can come in."

Tdawg practically hurdles into the wardrobe not making any references to a secret that he is hiding from his girlfriend back at hogwarts jaliet. (Wink wink)

Right after him andrez surprisingly goes thru too without a hitch, bot at all hesistating. )wink wink)

Khloey and kendal take one good look at the wardrobe back at eachother and then to the wardrobe, brows arched at the implications. They hesitate the first step but then shake there heds and walk in.

Teylor waits up for ginger hesus and hands him a gold bulky necklace. He looks at her with a surpriseed face with a hint if awwe and sencual loost. He leans in but teylor holds up a hand and shakes her head no, but as she steps in she turns her head at a 90 defreee angel and winks at him with sencual loost.

As she starts to get lost in the coats n stuff, teylor shouts to ginger jesus.

"I expect a proper thank you later for stealing that for you"

And started getting losts agains in the coasts leaving ginger jesus to think.

"WHATS TAKING U TWO SO LONG" tdig yelled.

"STFU TDIG!" Teylor yelled

"Where are we going" she axed

"I have no idea" said malloru "i was banking on the fact that maybe u guys could figure it out"

"Well mayb-" kendal tried to say but got cut off by the song of a flute

"What the fuk" kloey said as she raises a heel up to her hed lik a sword.

"no No wait i can help u. I am Brandon Horrendous HamSaw Breclendon the Third." Said a half goat half human teen, wearing baggy brown pants and a flite tied to a string around his nek.

"U lookinfor a friend?" He asked

But kendal wasnt payin attention. Kendal was lookin at brandon and tuning out all convos.

"YES HAVEUSEENAGIRLWILONGBROWNHAIRCARRIEDBYEABITCHASSMOTHERFUCKER" malliru screeaammed at the poor boy.

Giving her a are u serious look and aback, he adjusted his nerdy glasses (yesh he has glasses) anf said "uh yeah she must be at the queens castle. Its made if fake plastic that looks like ice. She can be rel botchy sometimes wen u point it out"

"Sounds like Fakeligh to me," Maliru smoldered."ok u r no use to me anymore i an a hunter i can hunt the bitch down now that u gave me a trail"

*"Fake Plastic trees" by Radiohead starts playin*

And frim that point on Brandon was just there. (Except for kendal, she tried to chat him up and they hit it off)

Looking up iver the trees malliry and the gang saw tge fake ice castle and ran tiwards it.

Tdog stopped them all "wait a minute we still have our magix and wands"

Ginger jesus did an eyebrow wiggle full of sencual loost towards teylor and lip symced "wands"

They all were dumbfounded n accioed to the front of the fake castle (kendal transported w/ brandon and tdawg helped andy)

Maliru sniffed the air

"Shes here."

And run into the plastic doors.

*Barbie Girl plays in the background *

"WHERE IS ELIZABITH MIFLETT-WENTZ EVENESCENTS AT!1!" Maliru screamed as she kicked down da fake bplatix doors.

"OM-FUGGING-GEE, MALIRU! HEYYYY," Fakeliug peppingly screamed in a fake sounding tone but to our astonishment it was real excitement.

"CUT THE SHEET OUT FAKEKEIGH GIMME BACK EZLIABETH BACK!11!" As Maliru drew out her sword and pointed it towards Fakeliegh.

*Dont speak by No Doubt begins to play*

"Maliru do you remember what we promised eachother years ago almost at this day?" Fakleigh expressd in deep emotion. "Remember us and our blood pact?."

As fAkeleigh looked she pulled back her jacket and revealed a tattoo that looked like a cult of some sort. Malirus eyes wodend.

"DONT YOU DARE," Maliru pulls out her dagger towards Fakeligh.

"Its TOO LATE MALIRU," Fakeliegh screamed, "TELL HER WHAT THIS ABOUT!"

"OMERGERD WHAT IS THEIS ALL ABOUT IM TERED OF THIS NONSENCE." Scramed Elizabth.

"Okay, fine," Maliru drew down her gun and turned to the group. "Elizabeths family wuz in a cult dat wuz against us deamon hunters. ELizabith u r part deamon."

"WUT DER FAQ" Elizabith scramed.

"Yes, i know, me and fakeligh were in a cult where we killed deamon relatied families suc as urs, but we wer killin spawn deamon familes to mak sure they wouldnt attalk and destroy us again lik in da olden days like 300 B.C. bUT wen i met u, i couldnt hep but luv u. U wer bootiful and amazing. My task wuz 2 kill u but i couldnt. So i left the cult whih ment i coul dbe founded and b killed so i becam a hunter and i wnet around da world 2 find FAkeligh and kiil her bfore she kills u." Maliru said, "I had 2 stay away from u bc i new if i wuz neer u they would find u."

Elizabth …..GASPED.

"HOW CUD U MALIRU!11!1" Elizabith startd crying blud and feel 2 da floor.

"Wow i didnt see that one coming," Taylor said, grabbing her dagger out and poking her finger wit it.

"This is more messed up den romoe and juliet," JInger Gesus said

"I cant even right now," ELizabth s=cried out.

"You couldnt even odd what makes u think u cud even elizbiuth, u SUK at math." Tdawg replied 2 elizabeht.

"SHUT U TEEDAWG U SUK AT GIVING BLERJOBS!1!1!" ELizabrth screamed.

"Okay im done with this crap," Fakeligh screamed. She grabbed elizabeth by the hair and pulled herr closer, "Its up 2 u how dis end maliru u can still join me and kill her!"

"NO" Maliru screemed, "I WILL NEVR JOIN U!"

"Very well den," Fakeligh pushes elizabeth into a pong like structur full of cold water.

Maliru screams and tries to aims her gun at fakeligh but fakeligh so=hoots her into da arm.

All a du suden an gorup of fakleighs robots com pout and begin shoting at the gorup.

"SOME1 COVER MEEEE!" Sreamde maliru who jumps into da watr to resuce elizabith.

"I am all out of bullets!" Scremed taylor. Then Ginger jesus makes 200 bullets apppera next 2 her. Taylor moves her eyebrows at ginger jesus and he blushes in return.

"AHHHHHHH" Kloey scremed "HELPPP MEEEEEEEEEE!" 1 of da robots got kloey but Kendal got her .22 shotgun and shot the robit in da head.

As Taylor was shooting her gun aqnd killing robots, fakleigh went behind her and hit her upside da head woth a stik. Tayler looked behind and begn 2 fight jeus looked 2 find them fighting but tried to help but da robots mad it difficult 2 help. Maliru cam up with elizabeth unconshunes and pulled dher out da water without Fakleigh knowing. Fakeligh punched Tayloer 2 da ground and and mad tayler breate heavingly.

Fakligh pulls out taylers gun and piont at taylers head. "Youre SO ANNOYING always thot u were. Good bye teylor."

"Not so fast," somebody said

Maliru pulls out pistal dat has a cat on it and points it at Fakelugh and shiots her in da adams apple. Maliru then turns 2 elozabeth who i being looked at by kloey and kednall. Kloey beign givin her CRP nad brings her bak 2 lif!

"R U OKAY ELIZABTHE!" Maliru scremd

Elixabeth still coufing, "NO U WER GONNA KEEL ME!1!11"

"IM SORRY I COULDNT DO IT BC;...BC….I LUV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!111!" Maliru yeped.

Maliru and elizabeth went in for a hug but when da wer hugging elizabeth oppened her eyes 2 see fakeligh holding a gun at maliru.

"NOOOOOOO," Elizabeth screamed. Elizabeth then pushed Maliru out da way and fell infront of da gun and da gun went off adn den….SHOOT ELIZABTEH IN DA HEAD!11!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!1!1!" MAliru screamed at da top of her loongs. Maliru grabbed her 6th pistol and pointed it at fakleigh and shoot her 50 times. She den looked at elizabeht ded body.

"HELP HER PLEASEEEEE!11!" Maliru screamed.

"Does she know u cant help a dead perosn?" Kloey looked at kendall

Jinge gejus looked down and back up agan. Teers were in his eyes. He gave a swriful look at malliru his light blue eyes saying that the rekest to BRING HER BACK TO LYFE and SAVE HER was an impossible feet bc he was jesus not a god.

Maliru colapased on the ground with no hope left ans ignored the bullet in hr arm

Teylor limpted up(coz shes injured 2) and put a hand on jinger jesuses elbow and pulled him into a hug but wispered in his ear

"Do you still hav te time terner greg?"

GinGR jesus shook his head

"Why do u need it?"

"Bcuz it can help save our frend"

Puzled ginfer jesus wispered bak

"Im not following Taylor"

"-chukle chukle- greg. We have a time terner and an invisiblty cloak. We ken have her go back and tim and do justise."

It dawed on ginger jezus and he switfly reeched round his neck and pulled off the tim terner.

Teylor swiged ger backback around, used a bumch of spells to unlok the bag (it was magically sealed so noone can get in) and dug thru till she pulled out a silvery cloak.

They both causiously but firmly marched up to maliru anf held out the reliks.

"Here."

They said.

Maliru loked up questionable

"Its a time terner and invible cloack. Use them to go bak in time and fix this. Just.. bring then bak..theyre rentals… that we entend on keeping until te owners need em again…" ginger said explaning

Whith a feierce llok in her eye maliru grabbed the reliks, gave teylor and ginger jesus a thankful look that said shell talk later, and vanished while goin back in tim.

-back in time-

Elixabeth still coufing, "NO U WER GONNA KEEL ME!1!11"

'Good just in time.' Future maliru thought.

Under the cloak maloru could see her past self and elizkbeth starting to confess theyer luv.

She sees the fakelieh that she shot bfore and thatalmost kelled teylor was actually a robot. Maloru had to hild in a gasp.

Fakeliegh had hid behind fake plastic ice boulders the entir tiem!1!1

Readying her jistal, maliru put a TOOONN of silencing spells insuring that noone would heer her or her jun joot.

"IM SORRY I COULDNT DO IT BC;...BC….I LUV UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!111!" Past Maliru yeped.

'Paybaks a bitch fakeleigh rara' and aimed and fired at the bak of fakeleighs giant head. Just bfore fakeleigh raised her gun.

Dead, fakeleigh colapsed on the ground.

Future malori smirked and went bak to her time

-back in her current time now-

Maliru appeared bak and took off the cloak. She turned around to see fakeleighs body ded anf with a hole in her hed were she shot her.

Glancing up 2 see da froop, malru saw elizibith loling round confuzed.

"ELISIBIIITTTTRHHHHHH!1!1!1!1!1!1" malriu screemed in joy!/1!1

"What just happened."teedog said confuzed.

"I dont understand she was just here a mimute ago and then poof gone and then poof shes bak" andy said "and her ei was thinkin i wux finaly gonna be the inly child. Fire whisky fir daayyyz"

Kendal and kloeh fave him a disgruntled look.

Teylor and ginger jesus inly smirked bc they sawed what maliru wa s holding in both hands nd understod.

Maliru hugged elisibith before reebering bout the reliks.

"Thank you both so bery much" she said and carefully gave the coack and termer back while also higging them in gratitude.

Sudenly the casktle started to decompose doo to CLIMATE CHANGE ITS REEL

Gaspin the groop runend out of the wardrobe to see the outside castle melting. Ousside, they joyfuli sawed that the square doome had finaly collapsed.

"NIIICCLKL OMFG NICK IM BAK BABY!" Kloey runned to nick and makes out with him.

"Wait does this mea-" kendal was roodely cut off again

"Does this mean fakeleigh was ALSO a deamon? " tdig said

"Ya. Makes sence." Elisbith said "i men she acted like one so why not"

"Actually i think she turned into deamon when 1 bited her bfore 1st yr in hogwats. She nd i were stil friends and i thought she didnt get bited but guess i was wring" malriu said

"Who cares anymore WERE FREEEEEEE11!" ginger jesus yelled

And the groop all went back to were they cmae frim.

******************************************One month later*****************************

As the time progressed everyone decidec 2 go see GC who was openign up 4 Fall out boy.

"OMGGGGGG IM SO EXCITEDDD 2 SEE GC 4 THE 5TH TIM NOW1!1!11!1!" Elizaebth scremaed.

Elizabeth was wearing a balk pink floyd dress dat was ripped on da sides so u cud c her stomah and som fishnet stokcins. She had her hair up i a messy bun that was red (bc she decide 2 die her hair red bc she wuz kool liek dat). She had a extemyl thick eyelinr wit a dark eyeshadow look that was callld midnite at hogartz. She had som red lipstick that wuz magonay red and had multple ear piericng, with a tatoo dat said "im in luv wit a hunter deal wit it".

Tedawg put his hand pn her shoulde 2 calm her down. Kloey just looked at dem on confusion.

Tdawg wuz wering a balkc fall out boy shirt that had hole sin it bc he wuz edgy and some tite black jeans woth som more hole in it. He had on multple writbands that were fall out boy, mcr and three days grace. He wore a black beanie that mad him look mysteously dark and emo justda way he lied it. Kloey was wearing a litle whit skirt with some red srtappy platfroms wtha huge fallout boy shirt that was a little 2 buig 4 her. She had some whit stocking adn wore a small cat eye with some relly red lipstick that look like a firehidrant.

Tdawg but tryin 2 usher Elizabeth intp da car but she kept compainin

"WE HAVE 2 GO GET MALIRU REMEMBER!? WE CANT JUST LEAV YET!1!1!"

"Well wen hagird died and hogwartz let maliru liv in his house ud think shde be her on tim" teedawg comlained. "Where is ginger jesus and taylor? They said theyd be here?"

"OHH yeah ginger jesus said he had 2 show taylor his wand collection and showed her his 8 inch wand memrobelia, wateber that ment." Kloey said dumly.

Tedawg and elixabth both started at kloey in amazignment.

"HEYY YALL, R YALL READY 4 GC!1!11" Screamd kendall who was riding on brandon (no pun intended) across the field.

Kendall wuz wearing a big GC shirt which she wore as a dress and some black leggins that were holy but she didnt look emo like she hopped. She just looke edgy. She had her brown hair down woth some black combat boots. Brandon was wearn a Gc shirt as wel.

"Uhhh duhhhh kendalll! We just hav 2 wait fro Ginger gesus and Tayler 2 get here." Elizabeth asid.

Mlaliru cam running like her old track dayz wen she ran wit jadliet before she quit so she can kill her enemies. She wuz wearing an old nikey shirt that wuz black and leather leggins that had holes at da knees with som balk combat boots. Maliru had on a nitted grey beenie and som black lipstik that matched her boots.

As maliru ushered over they herd a beping noyse. It was da flying car ginger jesu was dribn wit tayler. Ginger landed da car and every1 plied in.

" How was da wand collection tayler?" Elizabeth aked.

"There was no 8 inch wandd it ws more like 6 inches" Tayler stated uni mpressd.

"Wel some still screamed expliamus when u saw it," ginger said slily.

"OH har har" Tayler said.

Every 1 started laughin and maliru put her arm over elizabeths, tayler laid her head down on Ginger jesus and kendal and brandon we flirting amongst themsleves. Kloey and tdog were talking about AP englsih assingments. Everything wuz good. But littl did they know as they drove off ther was somting in da woods stalking there every day movement.

***************Da End****************************


End file.
